


To the best of us

by murderthehate



Series: Sibilingstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, I guess I mean Idrk, Sadstuck, WTF are you even supposed to tag, sibilingstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderthehate/pseuds/murderthehate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title not definite<br/>---<br/>There was something about him. Some… air, or aura, that hinted towards a fragility, a part of him that wasn’t strong or bullheaded. A part of him that was small, and scared, and most importantly gentle. But it was also obvious that he did his best to keep this part of himself covered up; with loud obnoxious rants and incessant insults; with a bristly personality and a way of responding to things that kept him distanced from any emotion other than anger. But looking at him now, that smaller side to him, the side of him that really /did/ care was the most obvious thing in the world right now. The tears that poured down his face and slipped off his jaw to land in clean white linen, the cracked sound of his voice as he muttered curses and promises and “why"s and ”you can’t do this”s, they all revealed the part of him he tried so hard to keep locked up. And far from making him seem weak or pathetic, it only made you want to hug him, to hold him close and protect him from everything the world had thrown at him, except for the fact that you were already too late, and he was already bearing more weight on his shoulders than you could even comprehend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the best of us

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys. First story I'm posting up into here, and uh. Bear with me a little? It's actually been a helluva long time since I've written ANYTHING, especially something creative and not academic in nature.  
> But anyways, this is part of a much larger universe, the whole AU I like to call sibilingstuck. I'll be collecting everything together, but for the most part it's going to be a bunch of out-of-order stories. I'm still figuring some of the timing of certain events, but I think I have a pretty good start.  
> Anyways, hi, here's something I wrote. More tags will be added later.

Gamzee: Get the call  
It was Saturday night, the Makara household was full of the sounds of screaming women getting axed to death in the bloodiest and most unrealistic ways even, and Gamzee himself sat in the living room, having family time with his supposed jerkwad of a brother who had chosen the movie for the evening. And it was in the middle of a particularly thrilling scene that “Big Booty Bitches” began booming through the tinny speakers of Gamzee’s phone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he stood, motioning for Gerard to pause the movie, who simply groaned. “Can’t you wait til’ the damn movie is over?”

“Motherfucker it’s Karbro an’ I ain’t goin’ to break our promise for a motherfucking shitty hoe-tittied movie like this.” Gamzee growls, walking out of the room and answering the call with a much more jovial “Hey bro.”

Gereard sat back in his couch, sulking slightly as he listened to the muffled, one-sided conversation drifting in from the kitchen, noting with interest the sound of pacing feet as Gamzee talked and listened. Not long after his brother had left, he returned, Gerard turning to face him as he spoke. “So’re you finally do-” his voice cut off abrubtly as he noticed the paleness of the others face, the furrowed brows and the hard set on his jaw. “What happened?” his tone immediately changed to one of concern, eyes scanning over his brother as if he could piece together the situation just from looking at him.

“It’s…. It’s Kankri. He got shot.” Gamzee said, his voice oddly flat. “Kar’s in the hospital with him.” His eyes stared blankly into his brothers face, leaving unsaid the necessity for them to both be there as well.

Gerard would have sworn he had never moved faster in his entire life than he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise everything isn't going to be this short (or this shitty).  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (As always, R&R is AWESOME.)  
> ((Also you guys should totally suggest title because I have no fucking clue what to call it. Currently it's just a chopped up version of "The worst of things happen to the best of us"))


End file.
